


Behind Closed Doors

by monkey_and_music_lover



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkey_and_music_lover/pseuds/monkey_and_music_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Coulson and May are in the office since a few hours and Skye is really wondering what is happening there, or maybe Philinda get stuck in a place and talk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from Melindathecavalrymay. I hope you like it!
> 
> I apologize for any editing errors and shall rectify them upon discovery or someone telling me. 
> 
> If you have a prompt, let me know! I love them!
> 
> Enjoy~

“Skye, is everything alright?”

 

Skye has had a concentrated look of inquiry gracing her feature for the last half hour. Simmons thought nothing of it until about 10 minutes ago when Skye didn’t seem to respond to any sort of activity around her. She just continued to stare into deep space and ponder god knows what. Trip even tried to provoke her by mentioning something about Ward, but Skye hasn’t budged from her seat of deep thought.

 

“What time is it?” Skye suddenly asked to the relief of her friends.

 

Jemma smiled before looking at her watch and reported, “6:17, nearly time for supper!”

 

The moment of solace was suddenly interrupted when Skye slammed her hand down on the table. Simmons and Trip looked at her in confusion and Skye looked at them with determination.

 

“I knew it,” she suddenly exclaimed which only further confused her friends. “May and Coulson have been in a ‘meeting’ for _three_ hours,” she explained, “May told me she wanted me to be in the gym an hour and a half ago to spar and never showed up. They _have_ to be up to something.”

 

“Okay, girl. Now I’m sure you’re crazy.” Trip replied with an eye roll. “This is May and Coulson, the two most professional people I’ve ever met. They’re not fooling around behind closed doors.” Now it was Skye’s turn to roll her eyes and cross her arms. “Anyways, if something were happening between them, we’d all know by now. It didn’t take very long for everyone to find out about Ward and May’s sleeping together.” They all shared a grimace at the mention of their affair.

 

Jemma shook her head to wipe away that memory before turning back to Skye with a sympathetic look. “I’m sorry Skye, but I’m with Trip on this one. I know we’d all be happy to see them together, but that’s all just fantasy.”

 

“No, it’s not,” Skye insisted, “and I’ll prove it. Jemma, do you know if they installed the last of the security monitors around the base?”

 

“Yeah, the last was one was put up yesterday,” she responded with confusion. “Why?”

 

A mischievous smile grew on Skye’s face and she grabbed her laptop and began typing away. It only took a second before Trip’s eyes grew with realization. He lunged forward and tried to pull away Skye’s laptop, but the female agent was too fast and turned before he could.

 

“Oh no you don’t,” he tried to make another grab for it, but Skye merely avoided contact and kept an obstacle between them. “Skye, you cannot hack the mainframe just to try and spy on Coulson!”

 

Jemma’s mouth fell open at the revelation, but she was frozen in her spot as she watched her two friends argue.

 

“Watch and see, they’re together and keeping it a secret.”

 

As she typed the last few lines of code, the holographic monitor turned on and a feed from Coulson’s office came through bright and clear.

 

\--

**Two and a half hours earlier**

 

“Great, sounds like a sound plan,” Coulson decided, “I want you to take Skye, Trip and Bobbi with you. Skye can hack into the the building’s mainframe to monitor the area and I trust Trip and Bobbi to have your back.”

 

May nodded in response with a small smile. She recently obtained knowledge about an 0-8-4 hidden in the basement of a New York corporate office. Phil would have wanted to go and serve as May’s backup, but after twenty minutes of arguing, May pulled in rank and told Coulson he was to stay at the office. He agreed on the condition that he chose her team.

 

“We’ll leave in first thing tomorrow morning. I’ll brief them tonight and tell them to prep overnight bags just in case,” May informed him.

 

Coulson pursed his lip with satisfaction and gave a nod of approval. “Just make sure you check in with me before you go.”

 

May agreed, but watched the look of concern on Coulson’s face. He’s been overprotective ever since their run-in with Agent 33 and Hydra several months ago. Every time she goes out on a mission, he wants her to check in with him to make sure she was alright. She tried to convince him to focus his energy on finding that lost city, but he hasn’t seemed to let up.

 

“Phil,” she called his attention directly to her, “I’ll be fine. This is a simple grab-and-go operation. We should be back by noon, if that. Trust me.”

 

“I do trust you, May,” he told her softly, but the worry on his face doesn’t dissipate. “I just want you to be safe.”

 

A moment of silence passed between them as they exchanged familiar looks, but neither spoke what was truly on their mind. Phil wondered if May knew just how much she meant to him. If he lost her… he doesn’t know what he would do. He knew asking May to kill him if the psychosis hadn’t gone away was cruel, but he would have rather that than risk harming her, or anyone else on the team.

 

“I should go brief the team,” May suddenly broke the silence. Coulson merely bobbed his head in acknowledgement and she turned towards the door.

 

Phil released a heavy sigh as he turned back and walked towards his desk. Before he could sit and focus on the tedious paperwork, his attention was drawn towards May struggling to open the door. He watched as confusion settled on her face. She twisted the knob in several directions and pulled on the door with no avail.

 

“Need some help,” he couldn’t help but chuckle. “The door sometimes gets stuck from this side. I need to put in a maintenance request before too long.”

 

Phil twisted the knob and tried to pull on the door only to find that it truly was stuck. His brows furrowed in frustration and he pulled even harder. May stood next to him smirking; now it was her turn to watch him struggle and fail to open the door.

 

“How long has this door been jamming, Phil?” she asked after several seconds of watching him.

 

“One, two weeks maybe?” She looked at him with a mixture of frustration and disbelief. Maybe he should have called in maintenance sooner. “It wasn’t this much of a problem before.”

 

“And what were you going to do if it had been,” she asked him incredulously, “You would have been stuck here on your own for who knows how long.”

 

“You would eventually have come looking,” Phil shrugged, “I mean come on, people are bound to notice that we’re missing. Just give it a few minutes, an hour at tops, and they’ll come open the door from the outside and we’ll be fine.”

 

\--

**An hour and a half later**

 

Coulson eventually began doing paperwork with May helping reluctantly. They created a steady pace and rhythm of work after the first half hour, but May was starting to get restless. She was supposed to meet Skye for sparring half an hour ago and expected the girl to come here looking for her since she had missed it. Not a single person has even passed by Phil’s door in the last two hours.

 

“Phil,” May began with thinning patience, “you said someone would come by in the next hour and it’s been an hour and a half. No one’s even passed your office since our meeting began.”

 

Phil checked the phone lines for the fifth that in that hour. “Line’s still down. They must still be working on the wiring. Are you sure your cell isn’t on you?”

 

“No,” she sighed, “and yours is dead?”

 

“Afraid so.”

 

She groaned in frustration and stood up. May walked to the other side of the room and sat on the nearest horizontal surface. Phil recognized her frustration and put his pen down to join her. He took a seat right next to her and waited a moment for her to do something.

 

“There has to be some other way out of here.” she said, “This is your office, the Director’s office. You’ve got to have some escape path.”

 

“Not any that wouldn’t trigger every alarm in the building and raise everyone to high alert,” Phil confessed sadly. He let a small chuckle escape from his mouth. “You did say you wanted to test the team’s response time,” he joked.

 

May gave him an irritated look before rolling her eyes. “We can’t just sit here and do paperwork for hours. It’ll drive us both crazy.”

 

Phil looked down for a moment in thought before his eyes returned to May’s face. “We could always talk.” Her brow rose with suspicion. “I mean, you know, like the days at the Academy. We could talk about things that don’t pertain to missions or S.H.I.E.L.D. We could have a normal conversation about things we have before.”

 

May continued to stare at him with skepticism. Phil waited a moment before sighing in surrender. “You’re right, stupid idea. I’ll just--”

 

“My favorite superhero is Bruce Banner,” Phil looked at her in shock with his mouth hanging open. “Don’t get me wrong. Thor and Captain America are both dreamy, but Banner’s intelligence is pretty impressive.”

 

“What about Stark?” Phil countered as he tried to hide his smile. He and May haven’t had nonsensical conversations like this since before Bahrain and he’s not afraid to admit that he has missed it, a lot.

 

May let out a snort at his question. “Stark is plenty smart, but he’s also a pain in the ass,” she commented, “I have no idea how Maria can put up with him, but she’s definitely a stronger woman that I.”

 

“I was upset Captain America didn’t revive sooner,” Phil confessed, “I sort of shipped him and Direction Carter for a while.”

 

After another half hour of exchanging goofy stories, and a bottle of wine their found in the cabinets, May and Phil felt more like their old selves. It felt so freeing to be in each other’s presence and it felt safe. Not that it wasn’t like that before. May had always been more comfortable and relaxed around Coulson, and Phil trusted Melinda implicitly. But now, it was as though all the years had melted away and it was only them again.

 

“You know something else,” Melinda said between their shared giggles and another sip of wine, “I had the biggest crush on you in the Academy.”

 

Phil suddenly froze in the motion of bringing his wine glass up. His eyes were wide as he turned and stared at Melinda with disbelief. “What?”

 

Melinda put a hand over her mouth to cover a drunken giggle. “Oh yeah,” she nodded, “I liked you the moment you walked into History of S.H.I.E.L.D before anyone else and sat down completely covered in yellow paint.”

 

He remembered that day. May had come to class earlier than even the teacher to set up a paint can right over the door. She was hoping to douse the teacher in the paint, but instead got him. He didn’t want to give her the satisfaction of seeing him go back to his room to shower and change, so he simply came in and took the seat right next to her. She tried to hold in her laughter the entire class period and when he decided not to rat her out, she introduced herself. They had seen each other around campus several times, but that was the first time they had actually formally met.

 

“I never got the courage or chance to tell you,” May interrupted his reminiscence quietly, but he realized it was more in thought than sadness. She had a slight flush on her face from the alcohol.

 

Phil looked down at his glass of wine and back to her. Had she really been interested in him back then? Could she still be interested? He swallowed heavily and opened his mouth to say something, but before he could he felt soft, firm lips plant themselves onto his.

 

It took Phil a second to realize what was going on before his arms wrapped around May to return the heated kiss. She licked at his lips, which granted her tongue access to his mouth. They explored each other’s mouths for what felt like hours but, far too soon, he felt her pull away and nuzzle against his side.

 

Phil put an arm around her and kissed the top of her head before confessing, “I’m not that drunk May. I’m only on my second glass.”

 

May’s eyes were closed as she leaned against Phil and her lips curled slightly at the corners. “Neither am I, Phil.” He looked down at her curiously but she only sank further into him comfortably, “I haven’t even finished my first glass.”

 

A smile escaped onto Phil’s features when he realized she had used the ruse of alcohol as a possible cover if he had rejected her; just in case he didn’t respond well to the kiss or her confession. He almost wished that he had thought of it first, but maybe next time he’d get the first big confession. For now, he was content with having May by his side as they relaxed and waited for someone to finally retrieve them. Though, at this point, he wouldn’t mind being stuck here till morning. The mission could always be pushed back an hour.

 

\--

**Present**

 

“So that’s what they do during them ‘meetings’,” Simmons observed curiously.

 

“Damn,” Trip muttered as Skye looked at them both smugly.

 

In the frame, they could clearly see a half empty bottle of wine, two wine glasses resting on the floor, and the two senior agents snuggled together on the floor asleep. Phil was leaning against the wall with his legs spread slightly and May sitting in between his legs while laying with her back against his chest. He arms rested peacefully around her as they slept.

 

“Perhaps we should turn the camera feed off and give them their privacy,” Simmons suggested. “When they’re ready to come out, they’ll tell us.”

 

Skye and Trip glanced at each other then smiling in agreement. Skye turned the feed off and the video disappeared.

 

“Let’s leave them alone for tonight,” she suggested, “give them their couple time.”

 

“Sounds good to me,” Trip cheered, “Now who’s up for some pizza?”

 

 


End file.
